Many computer-related applications allow the ability to perform keyword searches for information. Applications such as email programs, word-processing programs, and Internet browsers offer various search capabilities. In relation to browsers, with the wealth of information that may be found on the Internet, various search engines are utilized for keyword searching of the Internet for content specific to the keywords which are inputted into the search engine. A typical search engine generates a set of search results based on the occurrence of the keywords in web pages or meta-tags within web pages.
File Open Dialogs currently contain both browsing capability and search capability. However, both current methods have drawbacks. Current browse capability in a file open dialog is time consuming and difficult for the user. Typical browsing within a file open dialog uses a “browse” metaphor to locate a file to open. A “browse” metaphor scans a hard drive, a database, a list of files, etc. for an item of interest. Several problems exist with the “browse” metaphor. Specifically, the user must understand the hierarchical organization of the data contained on the hard drive. Further, the user must also remember the specific file name associated with the file they wish to retrieve.
A faster way to locate a file to open is through the use of a “search” metaphor. A “search” metaphor allows the user to input a set of keywords that can be matched against all files contained on the hard drive. An example of this type of “search” metaphor is contained in the software ASK JEEVES Desktop Search (“ASK JEEVES”). ASK JEEVES allows a user to search for files and emails on a computer using a keyword or phrase. ASK JEEVES accomplishes this by adding additional windows to a common file open dialog. Essentially, when ASK JEEVES is indexed, an additional window is pasted on top of the common file open dialog. The window includes a “Desktop Search” field and a “Search My Computer” button. A user then types a keyword into the search field. Once a user hits enter or the “Search My Computer” button, ASK JEEVES opens its search application and a second window is displayed along with the results of the search. The results of the search are displayed as files along with their specific full path and file names. From the second window a user is allowed to select a file. Once a file is selected, ASK JEEVES enters the full path name corresponding with the file name into the common file open dialog to open the file.
While ASK JEEVES provides a search function for searching a computer hard drive, it accomplishes the search using multiple windows pasted on the common file open dialog. It further uses the full path name of the file along with the common file open dialog to obtain the file. The multiple windows create a visually confusing search while the need for the common file open dialog causes a limited and slow searching function.